Kiss Day
by Resonae
Summary: June 14th is Kiss Day in Korea. With a little nudge from a bird, Ethan makes it a day Will won't forget. Rated for short smut.


Notes: I own none of the characters. And June 14th really _is_ Kiss Day in Korea. Rated for smut.

* * *

"Want me to tell you something interesting?"

Ethan looked up to find Jane cleaning her handheld, disassembling and wiping carefully. She was smiling her usual Cheshire-cat smile. The one that Ethan wasn't yet sure if he liked or not and always promised some kind of gain on her part. "What." He said, not much of a question.

"You know how Will knows every holiday, every little ceremonies of every world out there?" Jane continued, laying out each part on the towel, looking up. "He really likes the Korean ones. Did you know they have a something-day every month on the 14th for couples?"

Ethan groaned. He knew where this was going already. "Yeah, he told me about them once."

She looked up at him and carefully started to put her gun back together. "He told you once, huh?" Her smile was still there, and Ethan definitely did not like that smile. "Hey, Ethan. Let me ask you something. Are you are Will dating?"

Ethan scowled. "You _know_ we have been for the last 15 months."

"Yeah. And who would you say knows Will the best?"

Ethan's scowl deepened. What was Jane trying to get at? "Me."

"Uh-huh." Jane had put her gun together completely now, and was playing around with the safety. Ethan eyed her warily. Not much in the world scared him, but Jane playing with her gun with her Cheshire-cat smile was definitely one of the three things in the world he was scared of. The other was Benji going batshit insane about some technology thing, because he could get quite _insane_ about it. And the last was when Will was not talking to him. Because that meant something was very wrong. "You notice Will hasn't talked to you the entire day today?"

Well. Fuck. Ethan groaned and Jane dropped her smile to point an accused finger at him. "He's not home." He said defensively.

"Yes, because he totally isn't a text freak. Ethan, we're talking about Will. He can find time to text you under the table when he's attending incredibly top-class analyst meetings." She sighed and crossed her arms, letting the firearm back down on the table. "If he told you about the days, I think he probably wanted you to sort of follow through on them. He's a bit of a romantic. Benji knows that. I know that. Do you know that?"

"Of course I do. He likes candlelight dinners. He likes wine and champagne more than beer and whiskey. He likes it when I hold him. I know that."

"So pray tell, why haven't you done _any_ of the days with him? He told me he gave you something on Valentine's Day, which you so very forgot, and then didn't give anything back to him on March 14th, even though you told him you would. And then let's skip April 14th, Korea's equivalent of Single Awareness Day, and he told me he put roses everywhere in the house for you last month. You noticed, said thanks – and didn't mention anything about the actual day. And failed to get him roses." Ethan winces inwardly at each accusation. She holsters the firearm in her belt. "Anyway, I'm leaving to convince Will not to work all day today. You better have something prepared for him when he comes in through the front door. You have until 5PM."

She flicked her hair purposely in his face as she walked out and he sighed. He knew she had a point, but he just hadn't been good at showing he cared. Especially after the Julia Incident. But he also knew Croatia shook Will up as much as, and perhaps even more than, it had himself. Will had been a quiet, practical analyst and agent before they dated. They'd kept hinting and skirting around each other's feelings before Benji and Jane had decided they'd have quite enough and threatened them.

Ethan rubbed his temple. Will had been flustered and shy at the beginning, but as days turned to weeks turned to months, Will opened up gradually and Ethan had discovered that Will was, in fact, quite a romantic. He liked surprising Ethan with little gifts and liked being surprised. If Ethan found a way to have a candlelit dinner – the actual food didn't matter much – in their safe house during a mission, Will would quite literally melt into his arms. Ethan sometimes had come to Will's house after his morning run to present will with a warm bagel and coffee along with Haagen Dazs' Dulce de Leche.

Ethan let his hands fall to his sides. He swallowed thickly and tried to remember when the last time he'd done something nice for his boyfriend had been. Ethan remembered the roses and the chocolates, and if he thought about it now, he could also remember the flashes of disappointment in Will's eyes that he'd wiped away.

He stood up and grabbed his keychain, glad that Will had insisted on making a copy of his house keys for Ethan. He knew Jane would succeed in her mission of let-Will-get-rest, so he had exactly 5 hours and 33 minutes to get everything done.

Will sighed as Jane pulled in front of his house. "Thanks."

Jane snickered. "For driving you home, or making you get some rest? You know you've got bags under your eyes that drop down to your chin, right? I guess you could pull the kicked puppy look a little, but it's not really threatening."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I promise I won't do anything physically exerting tonight. I'll eat, read and then go to sleep."

"Good boy." She paused and carefully asked, "Should I ask Ethan to come over?"

Will's face scrunched up for a fleeting moment, but Jane caught it and sighed. "No, I'll go over tomorrow morning." Will said, rubbing his face. "I haven't seen him since we debriefed." Jane stared and he waved her off. "It's fine, he's busy." Before she could say anything, he slipped out of her car, waved and was already fishing out the keys before Jane could stop him.

He stepped into the dim house and reached for the lights. Suddenly a hand grabbed him, and he reacted reflexively, attempting to disable his attacker, when he realized that no, he couldn't. He started to panic, his breath hitching, but lips were placed to his ear and a soft voice spoke. "Relax. It's just me."

"Jesus Christ." Will breathed, letting his body relax. He tried to turn, wondering what Ethan was doing in his house, but Ethan kept him firmly still. "Ethan?" He stiffened when a dark black cloth – by the feel of it, it was velvet – slipped over his eyes. "Ethan, what…"

"Trust me." There was something that demanded obedience in Ethan's low voice, and Will blinked behind the blindfold. He let himself relax, and felt Ethan's arm slide around his waist. He started to push Will in a direction and Will stepped forward obediently, his mind trying to figure out what was happening. Ethan's grip was firm, but Will wouldn't have tripped either way. He had too much training not to be graceful even when blindfolded.

Ethan turned and Will froze when he smelled the room. "Ethan." He said, his voice barely a whisper. "You didn't have to."

Ethan chuckled. "This would have been a lot more fun if you weren't a trained agent who could utilize his other senses to the fullest when blindfolded." He led Will a little further. "I'm going to guess you smelled it."

Will nodded slowly. He smelled the spicy scent of burning candles, faint but in the air. There was also an array of food smells, and Will distinctly recognized steak. He was gently eased into a chair and the blindfold was slipped off. He looked up. "Ethan, what…" Ethan grinned at him and slipped into his own chair, not across from Will but next to him. "What's going on?"

Ethan smiled apologetically. "Well, let's just say a little bird sort of kicked sense into my head this morning." He glanced at the candlelit dinner in front of them. "Is this okay?"

Will looked onto the table. Two thin candles burned gently on the far side of the table, dancing quietly. Will imagined the steak on his and Ethan's plate to be pretty much about the best. A bottle of white wine was in the wine chiller, and Will felt the tug of a smile on his lips. Other than the steak and wine, there was a bowl of salad, but that was it. It was elegant yet awkward, and Will could clearly see Ethan confidently planning this and clumsily putting it together. Ethan wasn't the romantic, and Will knew that. Everything about the dinner screamed pure Ethan, and that was how he liked it. "Perfect." He whispered. "Did this bird literally kick you in the head?"

"No, I think a kick from her in the head would result me in the hospital." Ethan chuckled. "Eat." Ethan coaxed. "You look hungry."

Will didn't argue. He even let Ethan cut his steak for him, something that made him usually feel inexplicably like a woman. But he was content to rest his head on Ethan's broad shoulders and feel the muscles move as Ethan sliced the steak into neat pieces. They ate quietly, Will taking his time and Ethan finishing quickly as usual. Will leaned into Ethan's arm when he felt it loop around him. "This is nice." He said softly, sighing.

"The dinner?"

"No. Well, yes, but not that. Eating like this, side to side. We should do this more often." Will glanced sideways to see Ethan smiling lightly. That was a good sign. The rest of dinner was in comfortable silence, one that Will was in no hurry to get away from. When he was finally done, Ethan squeezed his shoulder lightly and stood. When Will tried to rise, Ethan pushed him back down. "Ethan?"

"Hold on, I have a little present." Will raised an eyebrow, but Ethan was back almost as quickly as he had been gone, holding a little box in his hands. "It's nothing big, but, you know, it's to make up for March 14th." Will's eyes widened and he reached for it. It was a small Godiva box. Nothing big, as Ethan said, but he opened it to find four pieces of chocolate inside and it was honestly more than he could ask for. Before he could do anything, Ethan picked up a piece, popped it into his own lips and brought his lips down on Will.

"Ethan." Will laughed into the kiss as the chocolate passed into his lips. "You frankly suck at doing this."

Ethan laughed, sinking into the chair beside him. "You're right." He pulled Will to him again. "But I'm doing my best, so you've gotta give me some credit." Will only snickered and lightly punched Ethan in the side, extracting a chuckle from Ethan. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You look like you need sleep." Will grunted in agreement, standing up and stretching. He watched Ethan snuff out the candles and decided doing dishes could wait until tomorrow. "Go, I'll join you when I'm done with these." Ethan nodded toward the dishes and Will rolled his eyes. The neat freak _would _need to have the dishes done. He nodded, only because there were about ten things total to wash and Ethan would take maybe five minutes.

He rubbed his neck with one hand and undid his tie with the other as he made his way to the bedroom. Yawning, he pushed the door open and froze. "Ethan, you fucker." He called, grinning like an idiot. He turned around to find Ethan there, as he'd expected. "I thought you were doing the dishes."

Ethan grinned back. "I had a little more pressing matters to attend to." He looked around Ethan at the bedroom. "How's that?"

"How many of them are there?" Will stepped into the bedroom. The aroma of roses hung in the air, clearly evident but not heavy or intense. He grinned at the bouquets of roses, scattered all over the room – on his bed, on the floor, on his bedside table.

"472." Ethan shrugged, and when Will raised an eyebrow at him, he explained, "It's the number of days since we started dating."

Will turned back and laughed. "I take my statement back." He said, reaching over to the largest bouquet on the center of his bed. "You don't suck at doing this." He blinked when the bouquet came attached to something metallic. "What's this?"

"My house key. I thought it was sort of ridiculous that I had a copy of yours but you didn't have a copy of mine." Ethan shrugged. Will looked up, his eyes glowing, and Ethan guessed he'd done something right. He brushed the stray rose petals off the bed and pulled Will into it. "I don't mean to ruin the mood or anything," he said, snickering, "but we haven't had sex in a very long time."

Will laughed and hit him with the rose bouquet, scattering rose petals everywhere. "Condoms and lube in the drawer." He said, sitting up to place the bouquet on the table next to them. Ethan quickly reached inside the drawer to fish out the foil package and a tube of lubricant. "I promised Jane I wasn't going to be doing anything physically exerting."

Ethan kissed Will's forehead, pushing Will to the middle of the bed and settling in between his thighs. "Just something quick, then, and we'll continue tomorrow."

"I won't be able to walk."

"That's the plan." Ethan snickered, his hand moving rapidly to unbutton Will's shirt, unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. "But you need rest today, so something fast, I promise."

Will had been undoing Ethan's own jeans as Ethan undressed him, determined not to be the one naked first. "You're just horny and need a fuck, is that it?" He laughed, succeeding in pulling Ethan's jeans and boxers off before Ethan had gotten his own pants off. He tugged impatiently at Ethan's shirt and eased it off just before Ethan managed to get him out of his own. "I win."

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We don't have to do this if you're too tired."

Will reached up to bring Ethan's lips down to his. "Hey. I'm a guy, too. And you're right, it's been a while. I want this just as much as you do." Ethan grinned down at him and Will grinned back. Then they were a battle of dominance of tongues, Will clutching onto Ethan's shoulders and Ethan's fingers tangled in Will's short locks as they kissed almost violently.

The kiss left both of them winded and laughing and Will raised one hip so Ethan could tug his boxers off his hips. Ethan was too impatient to pull it completely off and it was left hanging on one ankle, but Will paid it no mind. It would either fall off or stay there, and it didn't bother either one of them. Will raised his hips to wrap his legs around Ethan's waist and Ethan responded by pressing closer, scooting up on the bed and managing to squeeze lube around his fingers while blowing Will's mind with a kiss. "You're too good at kissing."

"That's a compliment." Ethan snickered. He nibbled at Will's bottom lip. "Ready?"

"When have you ever needed to ask?"

"I'm being a gentleman here." Ethan squeezed Will's thigh and moved down to nibble at Will's chin as he slid a well-lubed finger inside Will. "You're tight."

"We haven't done it in a while." Will reminded, shifting around the intrusion.

Ethan nodded and reached his free arm around Will's thigh so he could anchor Will, and lightly stroked Will's erection. He added a second finger and slowly moved in and out, scissoring lightly. "We need to do this more often." Ethan mumbled against Will's cheek. His fingers circled around the little bump inside Will, and it was driving Will insane. He wanted to grab Ethan's wrist and slam down on it, but knew Ethan would come along soon. "I don't like hurting you when I fuck you. You ready?"

"Fuck, yes." He lowered his hands, covering Ethan's and coaxing it to tug at his arousal. Ethan's two fingers pressed sharply onto his prostrate and Will cried out, body pulling taut for a moment. "Oh, God." He whispered. "Again. Please." Ethan snickered, circling around teasingly, but thankfully leaving his fingers inside. "Ethan, you aren't hurting me. Please."

Ethan's fingers pressed sharply down again, and Will threw his head back, his entire body quivering. Ethan repeated the process over and over again until Will barely noticed when a third finger joined the two to continue on. "Will." Ethan hissed, shifting upward. "I'm gonna fuck you."

"Yeah. Fucking hell, _yes_." Will drew his legs higher, pulling Ethan closer. He was well aware he must look like a two-cent whore, spreading himself open and begging Ethan to fuck him. But they hadn't had sex in months because missions kept piling up on them and Will had forgotten how it used to feel. And now that his body remembered, he needed it, craved it, and he all but forgot how tired he had been barely an hour ago.

He barely registered the tearing of the condom. But his entire body quaked in need when Ethan pressed up against him and he clawed at Ethan's back, urging him on. "Will." Ethan scolded softly. "I don't want to hurt you."

Will dug his nails into Ethan's back. "God, Ethan. I'm not made out of glass. Just fuck me."

Ethan hesitated, but Will pressed back, and Ethan let out a defeated chuckle. He braced both hands on Will's waist, gripping firmly, and started to push inside. Will let out a strangled moan and his nails dug deeper into Ethan's back. Ethan pressed on, pressing feathery kisses on Will's shut eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Will whispered, tugging on Ethan's waist with his legs. "I told you, I'm not made of glass and I'm not some blushing virgin. I can take a bit of soreness."

Ethan snickered – he was well aware. Will liked testing his limits even during sex, and he welcomed controlled pain, as long as he wasn't overwhelmed by it. And he wasn't worried. He'd prepared Will enough so the worst Will would feel, especially at the slow pace he was going, was going to be a bit of throbbing in his lower back. But he still liked making sure Will was enjoying the process as much as he was. "I'm going to pick up the pace a little."

Will nodded distractedly and Ethan lifted his hips, to angle his thrusts so he both could move easier and hit the bundle of nerves inside Will. When he started to move, quickly building up speed and power, Will's body arched into his, writhing and mewling in pleasure. "Oh, oh." Will whispered, his body trembling. "Oh, _God_, Ethan. Faster. Please. _Please_."

Ethan complied readily, his own breath strained and labored with the effort of reining his orgasm back. There was an overload of sensations, from the tight heat of the body lying willingly below him to Will's own panting and moaning. The smell of sweat mingled with the scent of the roses in the room, and he was getting an eyeful of tanned flesh, sheen with sweat and flushed with arousal. He ducked down to kiss Will, and he was now _tasting _Will on top of everything else.

He didn't need to touch Will. Will was sensitive enough to reach orgasm with just penetration, but either way their bodies were pressed tightly together, trapping Will's own weeping arousal in between them and rubbing every time Ethan moved in or out. "Ethan." Will's voice was tight, trembling. "_Ethan_." Ethan felt the walls around him tighten and quiver and he nibbled on Will's chin. "Ethan, touch me. _Please._"

Ethan reached between them to grab the hard organ and pumped earnestly, matching the pace of his thrusts. They were both so close, so close. Ethan bit down hard on Will's shoulder, digging his teeth into the lean shoulder. On cue, Will tossed his head back and let out a cry. His body tensed as orgasm hit him, clenching around Ethan.

"_Fuck._" Ethan didn't last much longer after. He ground his teeth into another portion of skin, groaning loudly as his body convulsed. He felt Will's legs slide off his back and rolled over, pulling himself out of Will and landing on the sheets next to them. "That was pretty good." Ethan took a shuddering breath, attempting to calm his nerves after orgasm.

Will laughed. "That was fucking awesome." He patted around the drawer with the lube and condom blindly until his hand found the package of wet tissue. "Clean us up. I'm too tired to move."

Ethan took the offered package. "I did all the moving." He pointed out.

"Hey, you try keeping your legs up and getting fucked." Will reached up to languidly punch Ethan in the arm. "Wanna try bottoming next time?"

Ethan raised an eyebrow and wiped Will down. He tossed the tissue in the nearby bin and pulled out another one for himself. "You think you can top me?" He pulled off his condom and tossed it. "You enjoy getting fucked too much to bother."

Will sighed and rolled on his side, watching Ethan clean himself up. "You're right. I don't know how you do it." He stretched, winced and rolled back onto his back. "When we're having sex it's pretty much all I can do to not faint from everything going on."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You've had sex with girls before."

Will hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. "I don't think I could do it again. You've spoiled me." He opened his eyes again when Ethan climbed over him. "You're heavy." He blinked when Ethan kissed his forehead, then his nose, then both his cheeks, and then his lips. "Ethan?"

"June 14th." Ethan mumbled, keeping their lips close together so his lips brushed Will's as he spoke. "Kiss Day in Korea. Happy Kiss Day."


End file.
